Oh Gosh No! Not Another Dance Story!
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Casper High is have another dance. Sam wants to go with Danny but he's so clueless that he thinks Sam's hints that she want's him to take her are her shunning him and the Fairly Odd Parents are in it! DXS. Finally complete. Please Review!
1. First Chapter

I planed on writing this sooner. But I'm sick. But I feel like writing so here's my cliché story.

* * *

Casper High was having yet _another_ dance. Honestly how many dances can this school have? Well anyway there was going to be one and everyone was really excited about it, like they were for all the other dances. Even those people who said that they didn't want to go secretly were dying to go. One of those people was Sam Manson. She secretly hoped that Danny would ask her. But she knew he was much too clueless… or was he!? Speak of the devil, Danny walked up to Sam at this moment.

"Hey Sam, are you going to the dance?" Danny asked.

"Of course not, it's a couple dance. I still need someone to ask me. Hint hint." Sam replied.

"Well if you're not going then… I guess I'll just ask Paulina!" Danny then ran off.

Sam nearly screamed in anger. Why oh why did she have to have fallen in love with someone who if you told Tucker was actually a girl he would believe it.

Meanwhile Danny had walked up to Tucker. "Did you ask Sam?" Tucker asked.

"I wanted to. But she said 'Of course not, it's a couple dance. I still need someone to ask me. Hint hint.' So I'm going to ask Paulina instead." Danny replied.

"You're really that clueless?!" Tucker asked in shock.

"Why does everyone say that? What am I clueless about?" Danny replied.

"I'll take that as a yes.

Meanwhile Sam had been watching this unfold and slumped down in silence. "Oh, come on! He was going to ask me. Now I've ruined everything. Wait, I didn't ruin everything… Danny did! Or wait, did I? No he definitely did, or maybe it was me… No! This had to of been Tucker's fault. Wait no; I haven't even interacted with him in this story so far. That's it! This was all Jazz's fault. No, she isn't even in this story…" She continued to ramble on like this for hours.

* * *

Note: I have nothing against stories about dances or the people who write them. In fact most if not all of them are very good. I'm just parodying the fact that there are just so many of them here. 


	2. The Fairly Odd Parentserr Chapter

Sam had finally stopped rambling about whose fault it was when a magical magic poof of magicness appeared. From the sparkly pink cloud emerged two fairies, one a male with green hair, the other a female with pink hair. "I'm Cosmo!" the male one said.

"And I'm Wanda!" The female one added.

"And we're your fairy…" They began before Sam stopped them.

"Hey! There aren't any fairies in Danny Phantom!" The Goth yelled at them.

"There aren't any spider pigs either." Cosmo pulled out a pig and started to make it walk on the ceiling. "Spider pig! Spider pig! Does whatever a spider pig does! Can he swing from a web? No he can't, he's a pig." Cosmo sang.

"And now you're ripping off the Simpsons. Let me guess… The author is using you guys a plot devices in order to make Danny fall for me in a super cliché Cinderella type plot thing. Right?" Sam asked.

"She's psychic! Quick Wanda cover your brain before she reads it!" Cosmo yelled. Wanda sighed and wondered why she married Cosmo instead of the monkey; at least he knew how to treat a woman. Wanda decided it must have been the fact that Cosmo didn't throw poop at her.

"Anyway, I don't want a cliché Cinderella rip off thingy. So you can go be plot devices somewhere else!" Sam told them.

"Great! Come on Wanda! Lets poof before she reads my mind!" Cosmo yelled.

"What mind is there for her to read?" Wanda muttered to herself and snickered.

"Wait one second!" A mysterious voice rang out across the halls. This voice came from a fat, yellow man. He walked up to Cosmo and grabbed Spider Pig. "There you are Plopper. Daddy missed you. Yes he did." The yellow man walked away with the pig and Cosmo and Wanda promptly poofed somewhere else where they could be plot devices in piece. Sam sighed, realizing she still had no way of getting Danny to take her to the dance. Speaking of that halfa lets see what he's up to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONOTADJUSTYOURBROWSERDONOTADJUSTYOURBROWSERDONOTADJUSTYOURBROWSER

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Completely oblivious to the randomness only a few lockers down, Danny walked up to the queen of Casper High: Paulina. "Hello Paulina." Danny greeted Mr. Shallow.

"Hello nothing." She replied to Danny who in her little world didn't exist.

"So, Paulina would you um, like to, maybe, um… go to the dance." Danny asked.

"Hmm, will your going with me make Sam really unhappy?" The witch responded.

"Yep, if the author is feeling angsty she might even kill herself!" (Don't worry Sam; I never feel very angsty so you're fine.) Danny told her, suddenly having second thoughts about Paulina but his cluelessness kept him from even thinking of not asking her.

"Then pick me up at seven!" Paulina ran off to do her "I love making Sam miserable dance" and Danny smiled contently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALLOFYOURBASESBELONGTOUSALLOFYOURBASESBELONGTOUSALLOFYOURBASESBELONGTOUS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked up to Tucker who was playing with his PDA and giggling insanely. "Tucker, what are looking at?" Sam asked. Tucker put his PDA behind his back and blushed.

"N-Nothing." He replied; there was no way Tucker would let her know he had been playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure. Sam smirked, but then got a serious expression. "

"I need your help." Sam stated matter o' factly.

"Let me guess… You want me to help you get Danny to notice you somehow." Tucker guessed. In a poof and pink sprinkly gas came a green haired fairy.

"Déjà vu." Cosmo said and then poofed away.

"Well yeah." Sam told Tucker.

"I'm not even sure that's possible… but I'll try. Meet me at the Tucker cave next chapter." Techno Geek Guy instructed.

"You mean your garage?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sam ran off since she isn't the rest of this chapter and instead monsieur Danny walked up to him.

"Tucker guess what! Paulina said she'll go to the dance with me. Finally I have a date to the dance who isn't using me!" Danny was practically bouncing up and down with happiness.

"Danny you do know she's only going with you to make Sam really unhappy." This didn't seem to register in the halfa's mind.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a date for the dance. Hey, how do you even know that?" Danny asked.

"I was standing right next to you when you asked Paulina!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't notice you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

* * *

Hehe, the rating went up because of two words. But it will deserve its K plus rating later in story. (Foreshadowing OOooooOOOO!) Also look out for my first multi-chapter Billy and Mandy story "HAЯOLD" a parody based on the novel "Flowers for Algernon" which is very good. 


	3. Extreme Makeover: Goth Edition

Here's chapter three, also here I shall announce a new upcoming story: Say My Name! In which Jeremy Manson gets angry that no one seems to know his name (Sam calls him dad, Pam calls him husband-wife stuff like honey and for some reason Jack thinks his name is "Thurtson".) Now on with the story!

* * *

Sam walked into Tucker's garage AKA the Tucker Cave. She looked around. "Ah, so you have finally arrived. Welcome to the Tucker Cave. Are you ready to become hot?" Tucker asked.

"Not really." Sam replied.

"Do you want Danny to notice you?" Sam paused for a few minutes. Finally she answered.

"Yes."

"Then why don't we start with what you should wear to the dance. Not even Danny could resist this little number!" Tucker whipped out an extremely skimpy dress, in fact, it was so revealing that if Sam wore she probably would be arrested for indecent exposure.

"There is no way in heck I'm wearing that ever! Where did you get it anyway?" Tucker smiled deviously.

"I found it in my mom's closet." Sam looked like she going to throw up. Tucker, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, set the dress down.

"Okay, how about we do something to your hair?" Tucker suggested. Sam got one of those "pondering looks" looks and after much "hmm-ing" she replied.

"Well, maybe I could dye it. But I get to pick to color."

"If you insist." Sam went to go get some hair dye and returned to the Tucker's garage err the Tucker Cave about an hour later. In his boredom, techno geek guy had fallen asleep. Sam shook him awake.

"What do you think?" The Goth asked while motioning to her hair.

"Huh? You didn't dye it!" Tucker exclaimed, greatly confused.

"Yes I did. I dyed it black." He looked at Sam in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight. You dyed your black hair black?" Sam nodded.

"According to the label it should be twenty percent blacker or I get my money back. It was worth the ten bucks, don't you think?" Tucker face palmed.

"That's it your as hopeless as Danny. In your own way."

"Fine! I'll go figure out how to get Danny to notice me myself!" Sam started to walk away when Tucker noticed something.

"Where'd my mom's dress go?" The outfit had suddenly vanished. Tucker looked to Sam for an explanation. She mysterious had her hands behind her back.

"I didn't take it!" The Goth ran off. Tucker shrugged and pulled out his PDA and started playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'ohD'oh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ran into her room and shut the door. She threw Tucker's mom's dress on the bed and sat down, panting from the run.

"Oh, I'm gonna hate myself for doing this…"

* * *

Uh-oh. Sam's so desperate she's going to do something she'll regret. But what? 


	4. The Most Cliche of Cliches

The conclusion to Super Duper Update Day has come. Now I will finally update this story.

* * *

Sam looked at herself in mirror. Yep, there was no way she'd be able to wear that dress in public. "Hmm, time for plan two." The Goth thought to herself. Sam pulled out a folder labeled "Plan 2" and leafed through it. Her eyes widened and the folder fell to the floor. Plan two was the most cliché of clichés. It read in big bold print "Take Tucker to the Dance to Make Danny Jealous".

"Oh, no." But she had no choice.

The next day at school was one of little learning and much gossiping. Tonight was the dance; it was time for Sam to put her plan into action. She walked up to Danny.

"Hey Danny." She waved.

"Hi Sam." The halfa replied.

"I'm going to the dance after all. Tucker's taking me." Sam blurted out.

"He is?!" Danny asked.

"I AM?!" Tucker asked equally surprised. Sam gave him a glare that clearly meant "play along".

"I mean I am. Yep. I am." Tucker cried on the inside. His chance of enjoying the dance had just been ruined.

"FINALLY!" Danny yelled.

"Huh?" His friends inquired in unison.

"I knew you guys were meant for each other! I've been trying to get you two to admit your feelings forever. I guess I didn't need to try." Danny seemed extremely happy for them. He then walked away to find Paulina.

"But, but, but…" Sam just gave up and face-palmed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" Tucker asked.

"You think?" The Goth snapped at him. "Looks like I've got no other choice. I'm wearing that dress to the dance. It's my only hope." Tucker stared at her.

"Sam, I think you're loosing it."

"That's the price I have to pay for falling in love with Danny. CURSE YOU LOVE!" Sam shook her fist in the air as if love was actually watching her. She never would know it but love actually was. Sam had made him sad…

* * *

The next chapter's the dance. It'll either be spilt up into several chapters or just be long. Either way the end is drawing near. 


	5. The Dance Part I:The Begining of the End

Chapter…. Five… Now!!

* * *

**The Dance: Part 1: The Beginning of the End**

_Why I am writing in italics?_ I have no idea. Anyways, the dance had finally come to Casper High. The entertainment for the night was getting on stage; apparently all of the cool bands were booked since the person going to perform was Abraham Lincoln. Wait, he's been dead for over one hundred year's right? It's a long story, but Abe's a zombie now. And somehow the students of Casper High got him to perform. The former now zombified sixteenth president cleared his throat with an awkward, hacking, cough and began to sing at the same time several generic zombie backup singers appeared as well.

(The Underlined lyrics are sung by both Abe and the backup singers)

Abe: _**Heya Tom, it's Bob from the office down the hall  
Good to see you buddy, how've you been?  
Thing have been OK for me except that I'm a zombie now  
I really wish you'd let us in  
I think I speak for all of us when I say I understand  
Why you folks might hesitate to submit to our demand  
But here's an FYI: you're all gonna die screaming**__**All we want to do is eat your brains  
**__**We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes  
**__**All we want to do is eat your brains**__**  
We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise:  
If you open up the doors  
We'll all come inside and eat your brains**__**All we want to do is eat your brains**__**  
We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes  
**__**All we want to do is eat your brains**__**  
We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise:  
If you open up the doors  
**_

I don't want to nitpick, Tom, but is this really your plan?  
To spend your whole life locked inside a mall?  
Maybe that's OK for now but someday you'll be out of food and guns  
And then you'll have to make the call  
I'm not surprised to see you haven't thought it through enough  
You never had the head for all that bigger picture stuff  
But Tom, that's what I do, and I plan on eating you slowly

_**We'll all come inside and eat your brains**_(Guitar Solo)_**  
I've got another meeting Tom, maybe we could wrap it up  
I know we'll get to common ground somehow  
Meanwhile I'll report back to my colleagues who were chewing on the doors  
I guess we'll table this for now  
I'm glad to see you take constructive criticism well  
Thank you for your time I know we're all busy as hell  
And we'll put this thing to bed  
When I bash your head open**__**All we want to do is eat your brains**__**  
We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes  
**__**All we want to do is eat your brains**__**  
We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise:  
If you open up the doors  
We'll all come inside and eat your brains **_

I'd like to help you Tom, in any way I can  
I sure appreciate the way you're working with me  
I'm not a monster Tom, well, technically I am  
I guess I am

As the song finished the students of Casper High looked utterly disgusted. Danny, who currently had his arm around Paulina, had to listen to her retch all over the floor. An awkward silence filled the gym. Finally, out of nowhere, a clapping broke out.

"Encore! Yeah! Encore!" Sam cheered. The entire student body turned to look at the Goth. She and a very sad looking Tucker had just arrived unnoticed. But perhaps the most important thing was she was wearing "the dress". Danny's jaw, along with every male (and some female) students at the dance, dropped nearly hit the floor. The halfa ran up to Sam immediately, causing Paulina, who had still been woozy from repeatedly throwing, to hit the floor.

_It's working! And to think, all I had to do to get Danny to notice me was reduce myself to Paulina's level and treat my body as sex object_, (AN: I really didn't want to put that in but I couldn't think of a better word) Sam thought to herself and Danny drew ever nearer.

"Wow Sam. Did you do something to your hair?" Sam's eyes widened in shock, she'd underestimated just how clueless Danny was.

"Yes. I died it black. It should be twenty percent darker than it used to be or I get my money back." The Goth replied curtly. Danny smiled obliviously.

"Well, I'm going to go dance with and hopefully make out with Paulina. Have fun with Tucker and don't do anything I wouldn't, you lovebirds you." The halfa said teasingly and then ran back to Paulina. Sam clenched her fists together and Tucker to this day swears he saw smoke come out of her ears. The Goth raised her hands up and screamed to the high heavens.

"I LOVE YOU DANIEL FENTON! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" Everyone looked at her in shock. Sam's face turned a deep shade of red. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" She asked nervously.

--

Meanwhile in the High Heavens

--

The archangel Tyrael contentedly sat on a cloud in the High Heavens. He wore bronze armor, with the shoulder pieces covered in spikes. The angel's face was obscured by shadows cast from the hood we wore. Two white, almost tendril like wings emerged from his back.

"I LOVE YOU DANIEL FENTEON! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" Tyrael's eyes, if we could see them, would've widened.

"What the f(censored)!"

--

Back at the Casper High Dance

--

Everyone stood, gawking at Sam due to her outburst. Everyone except Zombie Abe and his backup singers. Their rotting lips cracked into evil smiles.

Ah, the school dance, the perfect time for a zombie attack…

* * *

Will Danny return Sam's feelings? What does Zombie Abe have planned for the students? Will Sam ever recover from her extremely awkward outburst confessing her love for Danny? Why am I asking you such stupid questions? I'm making this story sound like a soap opera for peat's sake!

In other news, the first one to guess the title and who wrote the song Zombie Abe sings will have a cameo in the next chapter. And the person who guesses what computer game Archangel Tyrael is from will have me make a one shot story for them. You pick the plot, you tell me what it is, I write it, the end.




	6. The Dance Part II: GIRLY MAN!

I last updated a forever ago it seems. Now I give you the second to last chapter of Oh Gosh No! Not Another Dance Story!

(This when used in a song means background talking or whispering, I don't know the correct term for it.)

* * *

**Oh Gosh No! Not Another Dance Story! Chapter 6: The Dance Part II: GIRLY MAN!**

Previously on "Oh Gosh No! Not Another Dance Story!"… "I LOVE YOU DANIEL FENTON! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" Everyone looked at her in shock. Sam's face turned a deep shade of red. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" She asked nervously. Just then Abraham Lincoln yelled over the microphone.

"Hey everybody! All we wanna do is eat your brains!" The former president screamed. His zombie backup singers leapt from the stage, landing on helpless students and slurping their brains out. Chaos broke out all around the gym, those who weren't forceful y have lobotomies done on them hid or ran like idiots. Danny was quick to leave Paulina and found Sam and Tucker. The Goth's little *ahem* outburst forgotten for the moment.

"Guys what do we do?!" The horrified Danny asked.

"Well you're the superhero! You do something!" Tucker responded.

"Yeah, but I fight ghosts, these are zombies. There's a big difference!" The halfa replied. Tucker gulped and put on his most heroic face (which wasn't very heroic.)

"I'll stop them!" Techno Geek Guy said. He handed Sam his PDA. "If I don't make it out alive, tell my PDA I love her." Danny grimaced and pointed at Sam.

"First you say you love me, now Tucker says he loves his PDA! Is the universe trying to stop me from being a TXS shipper?!" He asked no one in particular. (**AN: **Yes Danny, join the DXS side, we have cookies) Tucker walked up to the stage and picked up the microphone which Abe had left when he went to eat Dash's brain (Which to his annoyance was practically non-existent).

"Okay everyone. This is Tucker Foley or T.F. as in Too Fine for you ladies out there. "Tucker winked at the females in the audience. "And I'm going to sing you all a song, since our original entertainment is well, on a rampage eating everybody's brains right now…" Techno Geek Guy took in a deep breath and prepared to sing. "I wrote this song myself, hit it!" The DJ somehow knew the song and started playing the music.

Tucker: _**(I think I'm the evil of the people…)**_

_**(Praise the glory of the evil!)**_

Tucker then began to do the Thriller dance.

Tucker: _**GIRLY MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

_**Girly Man!**_

_**Girly Man, man, man, man, man!**_

_**Girly Man, man, man, man, man!**_

_**Gosh, my old calculator ain't got no bow!**_

_**Nippely man I met, he ate my motorboat!**_

_**Calm down and park that comfy shin guard armor!**_

_**Welcome the dude who ain't the buyer of mugs.**_

_**Girly Man!**_

_**Girly Man, man, man, man, man!**_

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP YOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Woot, I'm coming!**_

_**Mutton goes YAY!**_

_**Cook the chicano's day!**_

_**Mucho Caliente!**_

_**I'll eat wasabi on my dude!**_

_**All my body just got ruled!**_

_**Kinda like a fist on road!**_

_**One more body for your car!**_

_**OOO! OOO! Papa's Restaurant.**_

_**OOOOOOO You'll be pumping Ovaltine!**_

_**or Salty Shanty's One Shot Tea!**_

_**Roll, jam, belching, raving son!**_

_**Mork, and bull, and murmured star!**_

_**Kill Her! Kill Her! Killer Her! Kill Her! Killer! Killer! Killer! Killer!**_

_**Girly Man!**_

_**Girly Man, man, man, man, man, man, man, man!**_

_**Kill Her! Kill Her! Killer Her! Kill Her! Killer! Killer! Killer! Killer!**_

_**(Please don't buy the bald seal!)**_

The song entered a part with no singing, without Tucker's horrid singing voice going with even worse song lyrics filling her mind; Sam could finally take notice of her surroundings. She found that she had instinctively hidden behind a plant. But the most horrific thing was the Sam was hiding next to none other than Paulina! But instead of the anger Sam expected from Ms. Preppity-Prep due to her outburst, Paulina looked at her with a look of horror and…. Compassion!

"Listen, freak. I'm only telling you this since we're about to die, but I've always envied you and your friends." Sam was speechless. "You think its easy being popular? NO! I hate it. I hate my life, I want to be a lonely Goth with a techno-geek best friend and another best friend who I'm madly in love with but doesn't notice. But I've been popular as long as I can remember, so there's no way to change that." Paulina was on the verge of tears. Sam amazed.

"Wow Paulina. I never would have guessed." The Goth held out her hand. "Why don't we start over? Hi I'm Sam." Much to her shock, Paulina slapped her hand away.

"Just because I hate being popular and dream of being a loser doesn't mean I don't want to be popular! Freak! I'm going to hide somewhere less loser-y. Oh and tell your clueless love interest we broke up!" Sam just stared dumbstruck as Paulina left the safety of the hiding place, only to grabbed by a zombie and promptly have her brain eaten.

_**Move then Connie!**_

_**Let me go yay!**_

_**Cause it's a yardless day!**_

_**Conga too, Good Day!**_

_**Salad is a cargo you could do!**_

_**Chet's my buddy, Chester Rowe!**_

_**Called him at the coaster room!**_

_**Smashing all the people up!**_

_**It's the child no parka rule!**_

_**OOOOOOO laddie, ready, bite your knee!**_

_**OOOOOOO Conk a Collie, Conquer he!**_

_**Deal them, Peel them, People look shocked!**_

_**Move, too, then you got private shower!**_

_**Kill Her! Kill Her! Killer Her! Kill Her! Killer! Killer! Killer! Killer!**_

_**Girly Man!**_

_**Girly Man, man, man, man, man!**_

_**Girly Man, man, man, man, man!**_

_**Gosh, my old calculator ain't got no bow!**_

_**Nippely man I met, he ate my motorboat!**_

_**Calm down and park that comfy shin guard armor!**_

_**Welcome the dude who ain't the buyer of mugs.**_

_**Girly Man!**_

_**man, man, man, man, man, man, man, man, man**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_ (This was not Tucker, but a random girl screaming due having her brains being eaten)

As the song ended, most of the Casper High students (The ones who hadn't gotten their brains eaten) noticed that their ears were bleeding profusely and that most of the zombies lay dead on the floor.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Zombie Abe cried with his last undead breath. A fifteen year old male human with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes stared at him.

"How did the song affect his eyes?" The boy asked, little did anyone know, he was in fact the most important person in the story.

* * *

Now that the zombie invasion is dealt with, what will happen between Danny and Sam? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Oh Gosh No! Not Another Dance Story!

Also once this story is done, I shall start on: Oh Gosh No! Not Another Oh Gosh No Story!, where I parody almost everything. After Danny has an unfortunate run in with some axe-body spray, Sam ends up pregnant and there's a new ghost girl in town by the name of Sue Mary!

P.S.- Who is the blonde guy and why is he so important?

P.P.S- I did not write "Girly Man" it was written by a person on youtube who I know only by his username, buffalax.


	7. The Dance Part III:The Ending of the End

Finally, Oh Gosh No! Not Another Dance Story comes to a conclusion:

* * *

Oh Gosh No! Not Another Dance Story! Chapter 7: The Dance Part III: The Ending of the End

"All right woo! Now that those zombies are gone, it's time for some real music!" Tucker yelled to the audience. He picked up the microphone and began to sing what might just be the worst song ever…

Tucker: _**We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy**_

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

"Oh no! He's Rick Roll'ing the entire study body!" Sam screamed in terror. Before Tucker could move on the next verse he was pelted with various foods and the punch bowl, which knocked him unconscious. Everyone sighed in relief now that the singing and zombie attacks had finally ceased. Danny walked up to Sam and the Goth realized the moment she'd been dreading had arrived.

"Umm, a, Sam." Danny said awkwardly, his entire face red.

"Y-yes." The Goth answered, blushing just as badly.

"Earlier you said that you… loved… me?"

"Yeah, but you must have been dreaming, yeah this is all just a dream! And pretty soon the dancing tubas are going to show up and take us to Canada! And then you'll eat lots of ice cream bars and egg salad-"Danny interrupted Sam's rant by kissing her. After finishing the kiss that surely made thousands of rabid DXS fan girls squeal in delight, the parted and stared into each other's eyes.

"If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up." Danny said.

"Oh come on, that was so cheesy! " A girl between 10 and 40 with black hair that had red tips yelled.

"Smallvillegirl2? What the heck are you doing in this story?" Insane Guy of DOOM asked, breaking the fourth wall. (**AN: **As if it hasn't been broken enough)

"I won the contest, Zombie Abe was signing RE: Your Brains by Jonathan Coulton." Smallvillegirl2 answered.

"Oh that's okay then. Have fun!" *coughcough* Anyway back to the story.

The DJ started playing your standard dance story cliché slow song. "May I have this dance?" Danny asked Sam.

"You certainly may." Danny grabbed the Goth's hand and they began to dance all romantic like. (**AN: **Sorry, I'm not good with describing romantic stuff)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laterthatnightlaterthatnightlaterthatnightlaterthatnightlaterthatnightlaterthatnightlaterthatnightlater

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the dance had ended and the dead bodies had been taking away by the paramedics Danny walked his new girlfriend home. Upon reaching the Mason Mansion Sam walked into the house and bid Danny farewell. "Thanks Danny, I had a lot of fun tonight." She said as sweetly as she could. And as we all know Sam is anything but sweet it wasn't very sweet at all, but Danny thought it was since he's in love and what not.

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess." Danny replied and started to walk away. Before he even managed to turn around Sam grabbed him the his suit's tie and pulled him inside.

"I think that we both know you're not going anywhere." Sam said seductively. As Danny closed the door I decided it was time to the lovebirds some privacy…

The End

* * *

Woo, I finally finished it! I hope it was parody-riffic and cliché-stuffed enough for all of you. Now that the story is done I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed, it was your kind and critiquing words that kept me going. And I would also like to congratulate Smallvillegirl2 on winning the contest even though she doesn't like Danny Phantom anymore. Now it's time to look toward the next Oh Gosh No! story, coming soon from Insane Guy of DOOM!

Also check out "The Past Adventures of Grandma Schmoopy", a new Unforgotten Realms colab story be myself and Pankeryman coming soon to a browser near you!


End file.
